Currently Unnamed Post-Proposal Never Ending Feels Explosion
by Jenja
Summary: tumblr user leigh-kelly and i puke our feels out on tumblr over how we'd like to see canon engaged brittana. this is still ongoing, just posting for grandma uuvack who hates tumblr formatting.
1. Chapter 1

ummm so leigh-kelly (on and tumblr) and i have been doing this back and forth writing feels explosion over on tumblr and i've gotten multiple requests to put it onto ff . net. we're (kinda) sorry for clogging your dashes and (not at all sorry about) breaking tumblr mobile. please take note that this one hundred percent off the cuff and we never know what the other one will write, which makes it insanely fun. also this is still an ongoing piece and is probably not going to stay up-to-date here at . you should go check our tumblrs instead and maybe leave screaming all-caps messages in our inboxes 'cause we love those. i'm also purposely not putting in the breaks where we switch who is writing, so see if you guys can figure it out on your own. and i didn't edit for spelling so apologies if there are mistakes, i'm lazy.

brittana or die bitches slash otp: soon to be wifeys. ENJOY THE FEELS.

* * *

><p>"But did she have to do it in front of the whole glee club?"<p>

"Remember when she called glee club the best part of her day? You guys are her family too and I think it was so brave of her."

"It just seems really crass of her, Brittany. She knows I'm still struggling with my break-up with Blaine, and this is what she does, she kicks people when they're down, remember-"

"No, I'm going to stop you right there Kurt Hummel, that's actually not who she is at all. That's what you've all made her out to be. Not who she really is, and you know it. Think about it, really, just for a minute. Who was the first one who tried to get you back in this school when Dave was bullying you?"

"Her, but-" Brittany shakes her head and holds up a hand.

"Who went after Sebastian when he almost blinded Blaine Warbler?"

"Her."

"Who was the one who tried to protect Rachel when she was with that my sized Ken Doll?"

"Her." Kurt slumps his shoulders dejectedly.

"Yeah. Exactly. She's the best kind of person, Kurt. She cares so much about you. Do you know that she cried, because of the way you acted? Not only because you turned one of the most important moments of our life into something negative, but because she feels bad that you were hurt. It wasn't supposed to be about you. It was supposed to be about me, and her, our love." The sparkling tears in Brittany's eyes are evident, and she rubs her thumb over the inside of the band on her left ring finger.

Kurt doesn't speak for a few long moments.

"Look, I know things have been hard for you with Blaine and Karofsky, but sometimes things happen in relationships. Things you don't expect and things that at the time seem like the worst possible outcome. But you can't give up and you can't stand still." Her eyes flick down at the ring again and back up. "Kurt."

He looks up at her finally, tears in his eyes.

"Don't give up. I never did."

"It's hard. Almost impossible hard." His voice is hardly above a whisper. "Was it this hard for you too? Where you felt like you couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even think straight anymore?"

"I'm not sure if you were ever thinking straight." Brittany jokes a little, and she sees the slightest hint of a smile on his face. "But yeah, it was. The breakup hurt, but when I got a text from her that told me she'd started seeing Dani, it was like someone hit me in the chest with a baseball bat. I cried for like four days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It didn't matter that I'd dated someone first. She's my person, you know? My one true love, and even though I had faith that we'd find our way to each other again, it didn't mean that I wanted to think about her with someone else. And not even the sexy stuff, just holding her hand, kissing her forehead, making her breakfast, sending her dumb texts. That hurt most. I know people don't always give me credit, but I'm really good at understanding, and I've been there, so…"

"But Karofsky? Really? He terrorized me in high school, how could he…"

"We both know people change," she interrupts, glancing at the ring again and thinking back to Santana sophomore year. How she snapped at Rachel after Landslide. How she looked that day in front of the lockers. He's just a stupid boy. "Karofsky was scared too back then, remember? Just have faith, I have a feeling it's going to work out and Santana says I've got ESPN about these sort of things. He'll catch up, you know?"

Kurt nods and sniffles loudly, swiping at his nose. "I'm sorry I ruined it earlier. You're right, today was about you two and I should have seen that." He reaches out to squeeze her hand with a watery smile.

"You didn't ruin it, I promise. Nothing could have possibly ruined it. Ever." She can't help the grin that splits from ear-to-ear. Her fiance.

"I'm really happy for you, Brittany. For both of you."

"Thanks, Kurt. And I think you owe my fiance an apology."

"I know. I am proud of her, you know. I lived with her for months, and never once saw her as honest and open as she was during that speech. You bring out the best in her."

"No." Brittany shakes her head, a soft smile on her lips as she thinks of unicorns, and the MIT encouragement, and the nights on their tour where she'd come into bed bone tired, and Santana would remind her of what an amazing dancer she was, of all the great she'd accomplish. "We bring out the best in each other."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. So where is she now? And do you think you could come with me? She won't murder me in front of you."

"She's at the Lima Bean. I was giving her some time to herself, to get her head together and stuff. We're talking about maybe going to see her abuela before we go back home." Brittany's voice is quiet, serious, and Kurt realizes that she's trusting him enough to share something so personal, so important.

As soon as they step foot into the Lima Bean, Brittany finds Santana on instinct. She's alone at a table by the far window, nursing a mug of steaming coffee looking like she's not quite all there.

"Hey, space cadet," Brittany greets, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, baby." Her expression softens immediately at the sight of Brittany but narrows her eyes when she notices Kurt. "And if it isn't Mr. Ungrateful himself. Didn't you already do enough damage today, Hummel? Swing away."

"I owe you an apology, Santana." That gets her attention. "I was wrong to behave the way I did in that choir room. I was hurt and lashed out and should have realized that this was your moment. Yours and Brittany's and I tried to take that from you. I'm hurting, but that's no excuse. I just wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry." Santana's scowl turns progressively to a soft smile. "And also, I'm really proud of you, Santana."

With that, her eyes get misty and Brittany reaches to squeeze her hand from across the table. Because I voted for you. I believe in you, Santana.

"I love you guys," Kurt whispers, laying his hand over both of theirs.

"We love you too, Lady Hummel," Santana begrudges, rolling her eyes and leaning over to press a kiss to Brittany's lips.

"On that note, I'm going to go." Kurt stands up, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You can stay, if you want." Santana offers, though she's still sort of staring into her coffee cup, eyes glazed over.

"No, it's alright, I've got some thinking to do, I think. Thanks again, Britt. And congratulations. Give me a little time, and I'm happy to offer my wedding expertise."

"Will go, Captain Unicorn. Go find some of that magic." Brittany winks, and with a tip of his imaginary hat, Kurt is off, and Britt refocuses her energy on her fiancee. "Hey."

"Hi." Santana's voice cracks a little, and Brittany feels a strong urge to cradle her in her arms and kiss her all over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is such a happy day, and I kind of wish I didn't bring it up until tomorrow, because now I'm getting weepy. And you said yes, you said yes, Britt. I'm so, so happy and I don't want to cry, and I don't want to ruin our big day."

"Hey, hey, sweetheart." Brittany soothes, kissing Santana's lips again, and running her fingers through dark locks. "It's okay. We have all the days of our life together to be happy, and we're going back to New York the day after tomorrow. I want all of your dreams to come true, San, and I know this is one of them. It's not ruining our day at all."

"I just want her to see," Santana breathes, swallowing down her tears. "See how over-the-moon happy I am to one day soon call you my wife. I want her to be proud of me, too."

"I want that more than anything," Brittany urges, pressing their foreheads together. "You ready to go? Or do we need to stop for motivational milkshakes on the way?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, Santana stands, offering up a hand and pulling Brittany to her feet. Brittany laces their fingers together as they make their way out to the car.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany watches the way Santana fidgets in the passenger seat, and she wishes there was something she could do to help calm her down. Briefly, she considers pulling over, but Brittany knows the best thing to do is just pull the bandaid off, and instead settles for bringing Santana's wrist to her lips, and kissing there to calm her hammering pulse.

"I love you no matter what." Santana whispers, staring out the window at the big imposing house.

"Of course you do, silly." Brittany tries to keep it light, waggling her left hand. "And I'm here for you no matter what."

"It's just, if she says something, or she-"

"Hey, honey, I can handle her. It's you I'm worried about."

"She rejected me once. It can't be worse the second time, right?"

"Let's not even think like that. Let's just think that she's going to come around, and then afterwards, I'm going to buy my fiancee all the breadsticks she can eat, and then give her sweet lady kisses until she can pass out."

"Well that's a reward." Santana laughs a little, and Brittany feels like she's accomplished her goal. "Okay, let's do it."

Fingers laced together (and maybe Brittany's hand half broken with how tight Santana is squeezing, but she doesn't mind) they make their way to the door, and sucking in a deep breath, Santana rings the bell.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Alma Lopez opens, trying to hide the elation in her eyes at seeing her granddaughter again, even if she IS holding hands with Brittany. She looks older, Santana thinks, it's been three years since she's seen her, after all, and smaller, and maybe, maybe a little bit softer-though that could be wishful thinking.

"Abuela. Hi."

"Santana, what are you doing here?" She takes in Santana from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, a sad smile forming before turning to Brittany and nodding just slightly.

"Hi, Abuela," Brittany greets softly.

"Can we come in?" Santana sounds so small she feels like a kid again, running to Abuela about a skinned knee, not her still broken heart. Three years can feel like a lifetime.

"I'm not sure if-" Abuela hesitates, looking distantly past them out to the street.

"Please." When Santana's voice cracks, something in in the air seems to change. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm just too tired.

"Okay." Abuela sighs but motions them into the house and Brittany squeezes her hand quickly.

Upon crossing the threshold, Santana actually loses her breath. Abuela's house looks entirely the same as it has for nineteen years and the tears come quickly, dripping one after the other silently down her cheeks. The mantle is still adorned with year after year of Santana's grade school pictures, including the last photograph Santana ever took with Abuelo before he passed. Santana blinks at the picture of her in that red cap and gown, because Abuela refused to come to her high school graduation.

When she turns back to her grandmother, she bites her lip to keep from sobbing. It's one thing to be a thousand miles away in New York and an entirely different one to be here in this house and face-to-face with the one person besides Brittany she's always just wanted to love her. The grandfather clock ticks loudly from the corner of the room.

"Can I hug you?" It comes out strangled and desperate, but Santana doesn't care.

She starts crying in earnest when Abuela opens up her arms.

I have to just be me.

"I've missed you, _nieta_." The words are spoken so low, with so much caution, that it seems as if they hardly exist at all.

"_Te extraño también._"

Brittany holds her breath, watching the exchange, watching the way Santana trembles in the arms she fears might let her go as quickly as they embraced her, and she finds herself releasing a silent plea to the universe. Please. Please, don't make her fight another war. Please. Let her finally see that she's only lost the person she knew when she let her go. She wrings her hands behind her back, knowing the old woman has a hawk eye, knowing that if that diamond on her left hand is visible, Santana won't be able to tell her grandmother herself.

"I have prayed." Alma speaks, a little louder this time, and Santana stiffens in her arms, unsure of whether she should pull away, or keep clinging, to hold on to every last second. "At first I prayed for strength. Strength to stay home on Christmas day, strength keep myself from seeing my granddaughter graduate high school, strength to keep from picking up the phone. But then slowly, I began to pray for guidance, to know whether I'd done what God would want of me."

"Abuelita-"

"Please. I know I have no right to ask anything of you anymore, Santanita, but if you would give me a moment to speak, it would be appreciated."

"Okay." Santana's voice is still so small that it makes Brittany's heart twist in her chest, and her stomach feel a little sick, wishing she could take away all that hesitation and fear.

"I have decided that it would be hypocritical of me to shun love, in favor of hate, or even indifference. This is all very new to me, this…way you feel about girls, but if you have me back, I promise you I will try."

Santana's whole body shakes as Alma clutches her and Brittany looks to the sky. Thank you. She has the sudden urge to run screaming down the quiet suburban street as fast as she possibly can, shouting to the heavens how proud and in love with Santana Lopez she is. How in love she has always been.

"_Te amo_, Abuelita," Santana whispers, her throat nearly raw.

"I love you, too, Santanita. _Siempre_." And suddenly Alma is looking at Brittany over Santana's shoulder. Thank you, she mouths, and although Brittany isn't sure what for, she feels like she could sprout wings right there and fly. Finally, finally, Santana is getting every happiness she never thought she deserved.

When Santana finally pulls away, she swipes at her eyes before turning back towards Brittany with her happiest light-up-the-room smile and reaches for her hand, tugging her closer. "C'mere." And Brittany follows, as she always has.

"Can we sit?" Santana asks softly, motioning towards the kitchen table. The same kitchen table where she poured out her heart those years ago and where the old Santana may still lay, broken and bleeding.

"We have something to tell you," Santana starts, squeezing their laced hands even tighter together and looking at Brittany once more to be sure this is the right thing. Brittany responds by kissing her knuckles and smiling softly.

With one last deep breath, Santana speaks. "I asked Brittany to marry me today, Abuela. And she said yes."

"You're getting married?" Alma's eyes mist over, and both Brittany and Santana hold their breaths, hoping this isn't the kind of thing that will break the fragile foundations of a rekindled relationship. Slowly, she brings the sleeve of her shirt to her eyes to wipe the tears that gather in the corners, and a smile breaks across her face. "My granddaughter is getting married?"

"She is." Brittany beams proudly at Santana, never breaking the tight hold she has on her hand, and Alma notes the diamond twinkling.

"May I?" She holds out her hand, and so tentatively, Santana loosens her grip, and sets her hand on Brittany's thigh, still needing to ground herself. Brittany extends her left hand to Santana's grandmother, and she takes it, squeezing, before admiring the ring.

"I'm impressed, Santanita." Alma smiles, and Santana feels as if she might melt into the floor, overwhelmed by the affection she'd craved so long from the woman. "Forgive me, I don't know how these things work, with two women, but will you wear a ring also, _mi corazon_?"

"I-"

"She will." Brittany cuts Santana off, knowing she'll begin stammering, because of course she'll want to wear a ring, and it's Brittany's job to get her one. "It's all so new, but I plan on getting her the best one I can find. I want Santana to have the best of everything."

"It's beautiful to see the way you love her." Alma finds herself truly surprised, actually feeling the love that radiates from Brittany's eyes, that colors even the few words she's spoken since their arrival. "If you'll allow me, Brittany, there's something I'd like to give to you."

Abuela disappears briefly from the room, giving Brittany the chance to take Santana's face in both of her hands and kiss her. "I am so proud of you, honey," Brittany mumbles, kissing her lips and then looking down to the diamond on her left ring finger. "I can't even stand it."

"I love you." It sounds like the most resolute promise.

"And I love you. So so much." Another misty-eyed kiss.

When Alma returns, she pulls out the chair adjacent to Brittany and sits, taking both of her hands and pressing something small and round into her palm. "This was Santana's Abuelo's wedding ring," she starts, closing Brittany's fingers around the thick gold band and kissing the back of her closed fist. "Obviously it won't fit either of you, but maybe you could have it melted down and made into your own wedding bands." Santana cries silently alongside watching two of her favorite people talk about her future wedding rings while Brittany tries to stop her hands from shaking.

"Oh Abuela," she starts, whispering. "I don't know-"

"Please, Brittany. I want you to have it. Both of you," she promises, reaching across to Santana and holding fast to them both. "May it bring you both all the love, strength and happiness it brought to my dear husband and I for over fifty years. Now _dios mio_, let me make you something to eat, you're both too skinny!"

Brittany laughs and tucks the ring safely into her pocket as her and Santana stand to embrace Alma together, all the while wondering if she's ever felt happier than here with Santana in her grandmother's kitchen.

Still a little overcome, Santana excuses herself to the bathroom, silently checking that Brittany is okay to be left alone before she does so.

"Santana's still too skinny." Alma looks to Brittany as she drops empanadas into hot oil. "When you marry her, you need to make sure she eats enough. She's stubborn, that girl."

"I will." Brittany promises, feeling like it's a very important vow she's making.

"But you know this, of course you know this, I'm sorry, it's not my place. Not anymore."

"Abuela." Brittany stands from her seat, and makes her way over to the stove, watching the oil snap and bubble. "I'd love to hear what you'd like to tell me about Santana. I'd love to hear everything you have to tell me about her."

"I'm afraid you know more about her than I do now."

"How about this? I love to hear about Santana before I knew her, and you'd like to hear about the past few years. Maybe we can help each other out."

"Oh, Brittany." Alma doesn't bother to stop the tears that fall down her cheeks. "You are a good, good girl, and so kind to me, who's done so wrong by the girl you love. Thank you, thank you _cariña_. It's hard for me to believe, seeing the way you care for each other, how I ever saw sin in this."

"She's incredible," Brittany breathes. "She's brilliant and kind and fierce and caring and just has the best heart. She's exactly who you raised her to be, Abuela." Brittany blinks away tears and laughs quietly to herself at how perfect today has been. Engaged to her best friend. The one she's wanted and fought for from the beginning. Hers forever. "That's the Santana you've missed the past few years. Not the scared one or the bitter one or the callus one, but the real one."

"I am an old woman, Brittany," Alma relents. "I only hope I'm not too late to be part of her life again. I have missed so much already."

"We'll just have to make up for lost time, then."

"Make up for what?" Santana asks, entering the kitchen and giving her abuela a kiss on the cheek before stealing two empanadas. She greets Brittany with a scrunchy-face smile and a peck on the lips, offering the snack.

"Brittany, I read in the newspaper that you are one of the smartest of your generation. A perfect SAT score? MIT? That's quite an accomplishment." Brittany nods hesitantly, sensing the usual upcoming awkward conversation concerning her whole dropping-out-of-MIT thing, but Abuela surprises them both. "Are you sure my granddaughter deserves you?" Alma jokes, squeezing one of Santana's apple cheeks as they flush pink.

"I don't deserve her, I can promise you that, Abuela," Santana says, grabbing for Brittany's hand and squeezing it.

"Don't say that." Brittany tries to keep her tone light, joking, but there's a seriousness behind it, a seriousness that stems from Brittany's knowledge that Santana has spent most of her life feeling unworthy. "Sometimes I'm pretty sure I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You saved me Santana, from being a math monkey forever."

"Math monkey?" Alma questions, looking a lot like Santana when she furrows her brow in confusion.

"They weren't treating Britt very well at MIT, they thought she was some kind of human calculator, and she wasn't allowed to have a life, or anything. I didn't really do anything, I just showed her how to dance again."

"Which was everything. Trust me, abuela, Santana deserves me, not only because of how awesome she is, but because of how happy she makes me. If I weren't for her, I'd still be at MIT, rotting away in a lab somewhere."

"Oh, you're no longer at MIT then?" Alma asks, and Brittany is surprised that she isn't hearing the same kind of judgement she usually gets.

"No." She shakes her head. "I went because it was a way out of Lima, but then someone helped me realize that I could be out of Lima wherever I wanted. And now we're in New York."

"New York is a good place for you both, I think. But you'll come back here, for the wedding?"

Brittany looks at Santana, and she knows it kills her that they can't, knows that she'd always wanted to get married in the big country club that she'd had every other big moment of her life in, her Baptism, her First Communion, her _Quinceañera_. Softly, Brittany squeezes her hand, reassuring her that it's okay, that once they get to planning, they'll have something perfect in New York, at home for them now, and Santana turns slightly, offering Brittany a grateful smile.

"It's not…it's not allowed here yet, _abuelita_." Santana speaks so quietly, like she's afraid those words will make her grandmother take everything back. "But we really, really hope that you'll come to New York."

Alma's eyes fill once more with tears as she watches her granddaughter fondly. "God willing, I would not miss it for anything, _mi querida_. You're both going to look so beautiful," she gushes, reaching for their hands and squeezing tightly, tears spilling over and trailing down her cheeks.

"_Te amo, abuelita_," Santana whispers, still not quite believing how well today has turned out. Not only did the love of her life say yes to marrying her, but she has her estranged grandmother's blessing. How did she get so lucky? Reluctantly, she notices the time. "We really need to be going, Abuela. We still haven't told either of our parents yet, so no blabbing yet, okay?"

"_Sí, sí, no te preocupes, niña_. And please don't be a stranger, okay? _Sus padres_ bought me that computer last Christmas and it's about time I put it to some use, yes? Maribel says I can even see you while we talk?"

Santana chuckles and promises to make sure to teach her how to use Skype before her and Brittany fly back to New York. Alma walks with an arm around Santana's waist all the way to the front door of the house, embracing her tightly and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Santanita. And you too, Brittany," she turns, standing on tiptoe to kiss her on the cheek. "Remember what I told you, yes? Too skinny! And make sure she calls her grandmother, _por favor_."

"You can count on me, Abuela," Brittany swears, blushing and lacing her fingers to intertwine with Santana's.

"I know that now, dear. Goodbye, girls."

It doesn't surprise Brittany in the slightest that the moment they we're alone in the car, Santana's hands are on her cheeks, cradling her face as she pulls her in for a deep kiss. Brittany drinks her all in, realizing that with all that had gone on that day, they haven't even been able to kiss like this, kiss for real, one of those deep, passionate, oh my God we're getting married and we're going to be together for the rest of our life kisses. Brittany can taste the relief on Santana's lips and tongue, can taste the happiness, and the promise, and all of it.

"Hi." Santana smiles affectionately as she pulls back, still holding Brittany's face in her hands.

"Hey fianceé." Brittany grins, and Santana just has to kiss her again.

"You said yes. My abuela loves me again. Britt, she gave us _my abuelo's ring. _The only two dreams I ever had that mattered are coming true!" She cries out, and then bursts into tears, because emotions are tough for Santana, and it's a lot.

"Hey, honey, it's okay." Brittany runs her fingers through Santana's hair, kissing her face.

"I know, I know it is. It's so much more than okay…I'm just so happy, I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you and I go to the park for a little while and just be alone? I think we deserve a little time just to ourself, before our parents jump all over us."

"That's a good idea." Santana nods, letting Brittany wipe the tears from our face. "I don't think they'll give us very long though. They all knew I was proposing today."

"They did?! Even my parents?" Brittany asks, surprised but smiling goofily at the idea of Santana sitting in her childhood home and asking her parents for permission to marry their baby girl. She imagines how Santana probably worries her hands together and addresses her parents by Mr. and Mrs. Pierce even though they have begged her to use their first names since she turned eighteen. How when they say,_oh yes, honey_, and finish kissing and hugging her, she pulls out the ring that she's scrimped and saved for over the last six months and they start crying too. Brittany chokes up because this girl is so loving and wonderful and_hers_.

"What, you think I wouldn't ask for their permission? They said yes, by the way." Brittany can't help but kiss the grin right off of Santana's face.

"I can't believe you, you sneak," she swoons, finally starting the car and pulling out into the street. They hold hands over the gear shifter and are quiet for the quick drive to the park, Santana humming_Songbird_quietly as she unabashedly watches Brittany the entire way.

Aside from a few small children and parents milling about the playground, the park is empty. Brittany pulls a red blanket emblazoned with "McKinley Football" from the trunk and spreads it out under the shade of the largest oak tree. Santana sighs as she settles into Brittany, tucking into the nook under her chin and placing a kiss there for luck.

"Okay, spill, pretty girl. How long have you been planning this?"

"Since the first time I was able to look in your eyes when I made you come." Santana says shyly, and Brittany feels like she might melt, right there. "No, but like, planning planning? Since we had that weekend in New York together before the second half of the tour."

"Really? That long?" Brittany gapes, because that was nearly six months ago, and she has no idea how she had absolutely no inclination.

"Yeah. I don't know, being in the city with you where we were going to make our future…it just made me want to make us official, you know?"

"Wow."

"It took me forever to pick out the ring though. Whenever you were gone for more than an hour, I was shopping. I drove Mercedes absolutely crazy."

"Mercedes? She knew?" Brittany asks, though it suddenly makes a lot more sense why she'd been so upset about having to rush back to New York for an emergency meeting.

"She had to borrow my computer one day, and I forgot I'd left the Tiffany's website open." Santana pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, grateful that she could finally stop worrying about someone spoiling her surprise. "She called being my maid of honor. Not that I wouldn't have asked her anyway, after all she's done for us."

They sit quietly for a while, stealing occasional kisses from each other, and just holding each other tightly in the cold night air. Santana plays with the ring on Brittany's finger, and Brittany watches those hands, the hands that she'll hold for the rest of her life. She can hear the sound of Santana's mind moving, can tell she has a question to ask, and she kisses just below her earlobe before tilting her head up to see her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Is it…is it okay?" Santana's voice is nervous and cracking, and Brittany swears, someday, she'll get Santana to stop doubting herself so much, especially when it comes to romantic gestures. "Because if you don't like it, if the diamond is too small, or whatever, we can go exchange it. You have to wear it for the rest of your life, and I just want you to really, really love it."

"Honey." Brittany brings her hand up, and kisses Santana's fingers. "I love it. It's perfect, and I love YOU even more. I would love anything you gave to me."

"Okay." Santana breaths a sigh of relief. "I am so glad you said yes."

"Of course I said yes." Brittany laughs, because obviously. "I had started looking too, you just beat me to it."

Santana remains serious at the admission, kissing Brittany's open palm. "It was weirdly important to me that I asked you."

"How come?" Brittany asks, trailing her fingers lightly up and down Santana's arm, drawing out goosebumps.

Santana tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking. "You were always waiting on me. Waiting for me to admit it wasn't just sex, waiting for me to accept myself, to hold your hand in public, all of it. My whole life you've been waiting for me, Brittany. And I love you more than you know for that, because you knew I needed to figure it all out on my own. And I didn't want you to wait for me anymore."

"I would wait for you forever."

"Yeah, I know," Santana breathes, scooching up to kiss her softly. "I just wanted you to know I'm so ready to start the next part of our life together and I'm so proud to call you my fianceé."

"It's just the best, isn't it? Sometimes I close my eyes and see you down on one knee and I actually think the love pumping from my heart could propel me straight up into the air like a jet pack and I could fly laps around the earth like Superman."

"Only if you took me with you."

"Always."

"We should probably go." Santana says, her excitement outweighing her reluctance to leave the few short moments of privacy her and Brittany have had together all day.

"Yeah, we should. Let's stop on the way and get a bottle of champagne. Or maybe two, one to share with our families, and one for just us, for later."

"That sounds perfect."

They're in the car, after stopping at the liquor store, singing along to the radio when it happens. The instant the first note plays, Santana freezes, her laugher ceasing, and she reaches over quickly to change the station. It's Brittany, surprisingly, who stops her, grabbing her hand on the dial and squeezing it tightly.

"Will you sing it for me?" She asks quietly, her blue eyes serious.

"Britt, I-"

"Please, Santana? Will you?"

"You promise me you won't cry?"

"If I do, it will only because I'm so happy. This song was never supposed to be sad to begin with."

"Okay." Santana agrees, not losing the grip she has on Brittany.

By the times it's over, and Santana's gorgeous voice has cracked a little, they are both crying. They're crying because it's true, because it has always been true, no matter how hard things were.

"Thank you." Brittany breathes, kissing the inside of Santana's wrist. "I wanted us to have it again, when we're both not broken, when we're happier than we have ever been."

"You are, you know, my best thing. You always have been."

"You're mine too. And I always knew we'd make it. I told Kurt that today, to never give up, because if it's real love, all the other stuff in the middle doesn't really matter."

"My fianceé is such a genius."

"Oh stop," Brittany blushes, swatting playfully at Sanana's shoulder. "Well, what do you say? Looks like the gang's all here, did you plan all this, too?" Brittany asks, noticing her parent's car parked in the Lopez's driveway.

"Maaaaybe. Just figured we might as well kill two birds with one stone, right? It was actually my mom's idea, she wouldn't shut up about wanting to have a celebratory glass of wine with the future in-laws."

"You were that sure I'd say yes, huh?"

"Please, I had to text all four of them afterwards to confirm. I'll let you read the group text later, it's hilarious. Lots of all-caps screaming and your mom used about a million emojis."

"Oh gosh, I can only imagine. She is an emoji whore as it is, I bet she's outdone herself."

They meet in front of the car, joining hands and each holding a bottle of champagne. They kiss once more, deep and slow, before making their way up to the front of the house. Brittany lets her mind wander to all the times her feet have traveled this same walkway over the years: 'study sessions' after long Cheerios practices, sneaking in drunk after football parties to sleep over, picking Santana up for their first date, photos on the front porch before their senior prom. Her eyes get misty thinking this will be the first time entering Santana's house as her future wife.

She takes a deep breath as Santana pushes the door open and allows herself to be pulled inside.

"Girls!" Maribel Lopez jumps up from her place on the couch, and nearly dives across the room, nearly snatching Brittany's left hand away from Santana's, before remembering they'd all planned to keep cool, and wringing her hands in front of her instead. "Hi. How was your day? Did exciting happen?"

"I already told her that you all know." Santana shook her head, laughing. Tugging a little at Brittany's hand, she held it out before them, letting the light catch the diamond, and rainbows reflect on the wall.

"We're getting married!" Brittany cried out, letting Santana immediately pull her close, bracing them both for the inevitable barrage of hugs.

"She really said yes." Santana says, a soft wonderment in her voice, like even hours later, she still can't entirely believe it.

"Tell us everything!" Brittany's mom demands, after the huge group hug breaks.

"Champagne first!" Julio Lopez commands, and wrinkles his nose at what the girls have in their hands. "Dios mio, Santanita. I appreciate your fiscal responsibility, but it's your engagement night! Give me that, we have Dom Perignon in the fridge."

Once flutes are filled, and a toast is made to the brides to be, Brittany and Santana curl into the overstuffed armchair, Santana's head on Brittany's shoulder, her fingers playing the ring again, thinking that she will probably never get sick of that, never get sick of knowing that she and Brittany will belong to each other forever.

"Okay, so the story." Brittany giggles as the champagne bubbles tickle her nose, and she stops to kiss Santana, closing her eyes and picturing again the love of her life down on one knee. "Santana is the sneakiest, cutest, sweetest soon to be wifey of mine in the entire world."

"Britt." Santana whines a little, embarrassed.

"What? You are." She gushes. "So we were doing this duet together, and Santana actually got ME to come up with choreography that had her with her hand in her pocket the WHOLE time. I didn't even think it was weird, even though Santana basically never wears pockets, and I always end up holding her money, and her ID, and her phone, and everything else she can't fit down her dress in there whenever we go out."

"Not true."

"Totally true, honey. It's okay, I don't mind." Brittany smiles affectionately, and Susan and Maribel share a look, still finding it hard to believe that their little girls are all grown up, living in New York, and getting married. "So the whole time, she's looking at me with her special lovey eyes, but I keep thinking it's just because it's the first time we've ever sang something so romantic together in front of other people. But then the song is over, and everyone's clapping, because obviously, we are awesome, and she leads me back to the seats we used to sit in when we were in the Glee club, and before I know it, she's down on one knee, and she's finally taking her hand out of her pocket. So I feel like I can't breathe, because there's a ring in her hand, and she's looking at me like there's no one else in the room, and she starts talking, but I have to ask her to start again."

"And it wasn't even making sense what I said the first time anyway." Santana interjects. "Because I was so, so nervous, and it didn't matter that I practiced my speech a hundred times."

"Anyways, she's tripping over her words and we're both crying and she finally she manages to ask me to be with her forever. And I said-"

"Proudly so," Santana finishes, turning Brittany's chin with a finger to press another kiss to her lips. There's a high pitch squeal that comes from either Susan or Maribel and Brittany smiles into another kiss at their adorable mothers.

"And then of course the whole glee club is up and hugging us and Rachel is yapping in our ears per usual-"

"Troll."

"Santana," Brittany chides, "she wasn't that bad. Not like Kurt who threw a hissy fit because of his broken engagement, calling Santana selfish and crass for proposing in front of the whole glee club and rubbing it in his face." She rolls her eyes, still annoyed at his childish outburst. "But I straightened him out, so to speak," she jokes.

"And then we went to see Abuela." Santana's voice is small and shy again, and Brittany squeezes her quickly around the waist in encouragement.

Maribel chokes on her champagne. "You what?"

"We knocked on her door and I told her that Brittany and I were engaged."

"And?" Julio asks impatiently, his shoulders drawn back as if ready storm out the front door at any moment and drive straight to his mother's house to fiercely defend his only daughter.

"She asked for forgiveness, _Papí_," she says tearfully, still barely believing it herself. "She gave Brittany Abuelo's _ring_." Santana watches her parents share a relieved but incredulous look before she's on her feet and wrapping them both up in a hug. "And promised to come to the wedding."

"Oh, _mi corazón_," Maribel gushes, kissing Santana over and over on the crown of her head. "That is wonderful, I knew she would come around. She loves you so much, sweetheart." And just when Santana thinks she's done enough crying for one day, the tears come again and Brittany wraps her up tight, whispering an _I love you, baby_ into her hair.

For several minutes, Brittany and Santana are back in their own little world, Brittany murmuring words of love that only her fiancee can hear, Santana promising over and over again that she's okay, just overwhelmed by the day. Their parents leave them be, engaging in their own conversation, knowing the way they've been, the way they're always been, even before they were a THEY. It's not until Brittany tenderly dries the tears from under Santana's eyes, and wipes away more smudged mascara (though she can't believe Santana even still has any on) that they finally rejoin the conversation with their families.

"We know you've had a lot going on today, and you probably didn't have time to talk about it, but do you have any idea when you'll have the wedding?" Maribel asks, looking to her husband, knowing he's perhaps the most desperate to know, having dreamed of walking his daughter down the aisle since the day she was born.

"The spring." Brittany and Santana say simultaneously, never having even discussed it.

"This coming?" Marshall Pierce asks, mentally taking note of how much is in the savings account he started when Brittany was very young.

"Is that okay with you, baby?" Santana asks, crinkling the corners of her eyes the way Brittany loves so much.

"I think it's perfect."

"You know that's not much time to find a place, especially in New York, right girls?" Susan asks.

"We're not looking to get married at the Plaza or anything, Susan."

"Definitely not." Brittany wrinkles her nose. "That sounds like the kind of wedding Kurt or Rachel would want. I like outside weddings, like under the Brooklyn Bridge, or by the Boat Pond."

"You just want us to take pictures by the Alice statue in our wedding dresses, don't you?" Santana laughs, then realizes that she kind of wants that too.

"Maybe. Think of all the little girls who will see us there, and how we'll show them that just because they're girls, it doesn't mean they have to marry a prince."

They finish the bottle of champagne over stories surrounding their lives in New York and the past few months touring across the country with Mercedes. Brittany's parents eventually decide it's late and time to head home, making their way to the front door.

"Santana, sweetheart, we are so proud and happy to have you in the family. We love you both so much, congratulations," Susan gushes, kissing both girls on the cheek one after the other.

"Thank you, Susan."

"And Santana, you take care of my little girl," adds Mr. Pierce, hugging her tightly.

"I promise."

After a quick good night to Santana's parents, Brittany grabs one of the cheap bottles of champagne and follows Santana up the stairs to her childhood room. It brings Brittany an immense amount of both comfort and nostalgia at being in that dark bedroom again, the same black satin sheets and Bob Marley poster on the wall, Santana's clothes and shoes somehow already strewn all over the floor even though she's only been here just over a day.

_When Artie and I are together, we talk about things like feelings._

_It's better without eye contact._

But this is the bed where they first kissed. And the same one where they first had sex. As if Santana can actually see the gears turning in her brain, she embraces Brittany around the middle, pressing her cheek to Brittany's back.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"You," Brittany answers simply, turning around in Santana's arms and bringing both hands to her face. "I am so in love with you it's insane. Like, today," she pauses, speechless. "Today was perfect," she beams, looking to the ring and back. "I can't wait to call you my wife. And Abuela, oh honey-"

"I love you." It's all Santana can say before she closes the distance between them with a long kiss. "What do you say we pop that bottle, fianceé?"

"Only if we're drinking it in the bathtub." Brittany suggests, and Santana hums her approval, nipping Brittany's lip, before turning to run the bath.

They don't have a tub in New York, their apartment is so small, they're lucky that they even have the small stall shower that they'll sometimes squeeze in together after a particularly long day. Because of that, and because bathing together had once been such a cornerstone of their fumbling, confusing early relationship, they have every intention of taking full advantage of Santana's hotel sized tub.

"You're staring." Santana notes. Brittany has already climbed in the tub, and Santana takes her time undressing, wiping the lingering traces of makeup from her face.

"You're so pretty." Pretty doesn't even begin to describe her fiancee, she thinks, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, crafted by the gods, maybe, but the way the apples of Santana's cheeks always color whenever she says that simple word means that Brittany will spend the rest of her life saying it. The rest of her life.

"So are you." Santana says back, her breath hitching just a little bit from the way Brittany's eyes burn into her. "The prettiest."

Brittany briefly considers making a joke, but the small, serious smile Santana gives her make her change her mind, and she tilts ahead a little instead. Taking the invitation, Santana pulls her shirt over her head and slips in the tub between Brittany's legs. She loves this, more than most things, being naked and pressed to Brittany. There's something about it that's more intimate than sex, maybe because Brittany is the only one she's ever allowed to see her like this, soft and vulnerable. She knows Brittany knows that, and she know Brittany cherishes it, knows that Brittany will cherish and protect her. Always.

"Here's to us, Brittany Susan soon-to-be some combination of our last names." Santana grins a little at the thought, dropping her head against Brittany's shoulder, looking up into her eyes as she lifts the brimming glass of cheap champagne.

After one full glass each, they lose the champagne flutes and take turns swigging right from the bottle. Brittany can't stop laughing for one reason or another in between making out, especially when Santana breaks a kiss to hiccup and burp all at the same time. "Hot," she husks, giving Santana her best predatory look.

They're both the airy and giddy drunk you only get from champagne, hands wandering all over each other in the now lukewarm water. "I wants some breadsticks," Santana whines, before taking Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Is that all you want?" Brittany asks, lifting a single eyebrow suggestively.

"Not quite, future wife. Let's get in bed. Look at my pruney fingers!" She giggles, wagging her fingertips right in front of Brittany's nose. She grabs the hand quickly and blows a raspberry against Santana's palm.

As they both climb out of the water and towel each other dry, it suddenly it hits: Brittany is going to be with this wonderful woman for the rest of her life. Grumpy-gills Santana will be the first thing she sees in the morning and the very last thing every night. Breakfast in bed and lazy Sunday mornings where they won't get out of bed until noon, lunch dates at Central Park where Brittany can feed the crust of her sandwich to the ducks, cooking dinner for her wife when she has a late night at work and Brittany can't wait for every insignificant moment. She finds herself fingering the inside band of the ring and the promise of the rest of their lives. "Hey," she nudges.

"Hey, baby."

"We're going to get married," she says with the dopiest smile.

"Hells yeah, we are."


	2. Chapter 2

we've slowed down a bit because... well, life. again, you can follow us on tumblr at leigh-kelly and jennamacaroni. otp: soon to be wifeys. brittana or die bitches.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brittany wakes up with a little bit of a headache, thinking that Julio Lopez was probably right about the cheap champagne. Her vision is sort of impaired by the mess of dark hair that's fallen across her face, and gently, she smooths in back, kissing a warm, tan forehead, and trying to detangle a pile of limbs.<p>

"Nuh-uh. Too early." Santana whimpers, making Brittany swallow back her laugh at grumpy morning Santana.

"You don't have to get up, I'll be back in a little bit."

Santana doesn't even try to protest, she simply rolls back over and pulls Brittany's pillow to her face, breathing it in, Brittany knows, as she quickly falls back to sleep. Slipping on Santana's robe, Brittany goes into the bathroom and liberates two pain killers from the bottle, swallowing them quickly before brushing her teeth and getting dressed.

Just before Brittany slips from the room, she places the Ibuprofen bottle and a champagne flute, now filled with water, on the nightstand. She can't help but watch Santana for a few moments, the way she sleeps like the dead, snoring a little, though she'll deny it, and think that this is it. This is the first morning they're waking up as fiancées, this is the first full day of the rest of their lives.

When Brittany gets downstairs, she finds a pot of coffee already brewed, and I note from the elder Lopezes, telling the girls they've left for work already. Part of Brittany hates to go, hates that she won't be there when Santana wakes up, that they won't be able to have breakfast together, even though it'll probably be hours before Santana actually drags herself out of bed, but the other part, the much bigger part, is so excited, so anxious, as she picks up the phone to make a call.

"Hey Mike. It's Brittany. Do you think you can pick me up at Santana's parents' house? I need your help with something."

Mike pulls up to the curb a few minutes later, reaching across the center console to open the passenger door and then handing Brittany a tall caramel frappucino, complete with a large topping of whipped cream. "Mornin', soon-to-be-hitched best buddy," he welcomes.

"You are a saint, Mike, thank you!" Brittany gushes, throwing her arms around his neck for a hug.

"So what's up, buttercup?" he asks, hands poised on the wheel like any ready and able chauffeur.

"You and I are going ring shopping, my friend. If you don't mind, that is. You can always just drop me-"

"I'm honored," Mike interrupts, squeezing her hand with a warm smile and shifting the car into gear. "The mall I'm guessing?" and Brittany nods, grinning. "So how are you feeling now that it's the day after? Any regrets? Anything you'd like to change?"

"Not even a little bit. Yesterday was seriously the perfect day. A fairy tale, really. The proposal was perfect, our families are over-the-moon excited and supportive, it's been amazing. Really I just can't believe she managed to hide this big of a secret from me for so long. Sneaky fianceé is so sneaky."

"I was blissfully ignorant to her grand plans, too. Although I was definitely concerned about her erratic behavior all day yesterday, she was so jumpy and twitchy I thought she was losing it," he chuckles. "Turns out she was just toting around a hell of a diamond with her and about to ask the most important question of her life, so can't say I blame her."

"Plus she was actually worried I might say no, which is ridiculous." Brittany rolls her eyes dramatically before smiling around her straw and taking a large gulp of frappucino.

"Well, we're all crazy happy and excited for you both."

"Thanks, Mikey. I actually have something else to ask you, too."

"I know we've got a whole wedding to plan still, and stuff, and I'm not sure how this bridal party thing works, or if we get both a best man and a maid of honor, or just one, but the fact that you were the first one I thought to call about helping me get a ring says it all. Mike, will you be my best man?"

"Wow Britt, really?" Mike asks, taken aback and honored that Brittany would ask him to fill such an important role. "I'd love to. I've been on team Brittana since day one."

"Team Brittana? I think you've been dating Tina for far too long." Brittany shakes her head with a laugh. "But good, I'm really glad! Now let's go pick out a ring that's gorgeous enough for my fiancée."

Brittany bounces through the mall, eager to get to the store she'd scoped out dozens of times in high school when Santana wanted to "check out the bling." When she walks inside, Mike following close behind, she has to take a breath, a little overwhelmed by how sparkly everything is, and a little MORE overwhelmed by the prospect of having to narrow an entire store full of diamonds down into one that is perfect for Santana.

"How do you even start?" Brittany whispers to Mike, smiling back at the kindly looking older woman standing behind the counter. "There are so many here."

"I think maybe our best bet is to ask for help."

Nodding her agreement, Brittany sucks in another breath, twisting the ring on her finger. She thinks then, as she approaches the counter, how her original plan might prove pretty impossible. Finding a ring as gorgeous as Santana- how could there possibly be a way? Brittany figures there aren't rings made out of stardust and magic, goodness personified, but hidden beneath a tough protective shell. Suddenly, the task of finding a ring well suited for the most incredible human being Brittany has ever know, the woman she loves more than life itself, seems even more daunting.

"Hi." Brittany looks to the name tag of the woman waiting for her, and extends her right hand, leaving the left resting on the counter, ring sparkling even more under the bright show lights. "Hi, Jan. I'm Brittany, and this is my friend Mike. I was hoping maybe you could help me find the perfect ring for my new fiancee. She proposed to me yesterday with this, and I'm not sure I can even find something that compares…but I'd really like to try."

"Oh, congratulations, dear!" the older woman gushes, snatching up Brittany's left hand for a better look at the ring. "Well, I must say, your fiancee has impeccable taste." Brittany flushes immediately pink but agrees. "Now let's see what we can do here. Do you have any ideas on the band type? Cut of diamond?"

"Definitely a platinum band, rather than gold," Brittany muses, gazing down into the cases one-by-one. "And I have a pretty small price range." Her voice is sheepish and she wishes she had a bit more time to save up, but between her earnings from the tour and all those years of saving the Christmas money from her grandparents, she hopes there will be enough to cover a ring deserving of Santana.

"Don't worry about that, dear," Jan hushes, reaching to unlock one of the cases and pull a tray of rings onto the counter. "Now here are some examples of different cuts of diamond. You have your round, princess, oval, and emerald cuts here," she explains, pointing down the line one after another. "And here are pear cut and asscher-"

"Ha. Ass. I should get that one just on principle," Brittany laughs before remembering her manners. "Sorry, ma'am," but Jan just chuckles and picks up the ring, passing it to Brittany for a closer look. After turning it in her fingers a few times, she hands it back. "Too square. San's no square."

"Well there you go, sweetie, you're already making good progress! Cushion, marquise are both rounder and less angular cuts-"

"How about this?" Mike pipes up from down the row, poking his finger at a specific ring through the glass. Brittany makes her way over and gazes at the oval-shaped ring and just like that, she knows it's the one.

"Mike. That's it. That's the one." Brittany whispers. "But I think it might be more than I can afford."

"I have some money saved up that you can borrow for a while if you need it." Mike offers, and while Brittany appreciates the gesture, she knows she won't take it. She can't. It wouldn't be right.

"What are you thinking?" Jan asks, and Brittany snaps her head back up.

"I…can I see that one?" She points hesitantly to the ring. The stupid perfect ring that she knows will make Santana's eyes light up, and will look so, so good on her finger.

"That's a good choice." Carefully, Jan removes the ring from the display, presenting it to Brittany. "One of my personal favorites."

"It's beautiful. I don't know a lot about rings." Brittany wrinkles her nose and closes her eyes for an instant. "But this is Santana. I can see her wearing it forever, you know?"

"That's when you know you've found the right one."

"How much is it though? I'm sorry. I swear, I'd spend a million dollars on a ring for her if I had it. I don't want you to think I'm being cheap, or anything. It's just…"

"Hey." Jan puts her hand over Brittany's, and something about the woman's warm presence keeps her from bursting into tears. She knows it's ridiculous, it's just a ring, it's about the promise, not about the symbol, but still. "If this is the ring you want, you and I will work something out."

"Really? But why? Why are you being so nice to someone you don't even know? Is this a sales pitch? Because my dad warned me that you have to be careful of things like that, or you'll get sucked into like, four-thousand percent interest rates and be paying off a thousand dollar charge for eighty years or something."

"No, no, it's not like that at all." Both Brittany and Mike eye Jan warily, and she shakes her head. "Here, I'll show you this." Jan turns from the counter, and returns with a small framed picture of two teenaged girls in formal wear.

"That's a nice picture…" Brittany comments, unsure of what she's supposed to say, or how some old-timey photograph is relevant to the ring she's trying to buy.

"That's my wife and I, at our senior prom, back when we had to keep our relationship a secret. It took us nearly fifty years before we could get married. When I see young kids like you, able to embrace who you are and who you love, it makes me really, really happy. So I promise you, this isn't a sales pitch, or a scam, it's just me, trying to do my part. Come on, come into the office with me, let's get you this ring for your girl."

Brittany can't help but smile as she follows Jan back to the office, Mike following behind. While they discuss payment, Brittany somehow begins telling her love story to Jan, about being best friends, then friends with benefits, who were more than a little in love with each other all along, to break-ups and makeups, to tropical vacations and cross-country tours. To New York, to their future, to how she loves Santana so much that she feels like she can't breathe sometimes. Jan beams all through it, completely understanding, and when she places the ring box in Brittany's hand, all paid for, they embrace, and they wish each other the best of luck for the happiest futures.

"You're so, so nice, Jan. Thank you, thank you for everything. You don't even know how happy you've made me, and Santana too.

"Oh, I think I do." She smiles, touching her own ring, the ring Liz had made for her, just before their wedding. "Now go on, get out of here and back to your new fiancee."

Brittany has Mike stop at the Lima Bean on their way back to the house to pick up Santana a coffee and her favorite breakfast sandwich. She always has to ask special for the ham but knows they have a secret stash in the back. All the while, Brittany can't help but turn the small ring box over and over in her sweatshirt pocket, silly nerves causing her heartbeat to speed up and palms get clammy.

In the car, she takes to bobbing her leg up and down. "Nervous?" Mike asks, glancing quickly at her before turning back to the road.

"It's stupid, I know. Obviously we're already engaged, but now it's my turn to propose, you know?"

"It's kind of cool you both get to do it," Mike says, grinning as they pull up to the curb outside of Santana's house. "And now you've got the perfect ring, it's going to go great, Brittany. Really, you shouldn't worry."

"Thanks again, Mikey. I really appreciate it. Best best man ever." They hug across the center console and Mike places a quick kiss to her cheek for good luck. "Go put a ring on it," he cat-calls as she makes her way to the door, and she busts into the single ladies dance right there on the Lopez's doorstep, this time a real diamond shining on her wagging ring finger.

The house is dead quiet as Brittany makes her way inside and tiptoes up the stairs, finding Santana still dead asleep in her pitch black bedroom, the midday sunlight only barely peeking through in slivers on either side of the blackout shades. Brittany places the coffee and breakfast sandwich on the bedside table right by Santana's nose and kicks off her shoes, climbing back into bed and nuzzling her nose into the back of Santana's neck before placing a soft kiss there.

"Mmmm," Santana mumbles, turning in Brittany's arms with her eyes still shut and wrapping both arms around her tightly. "There y'are."

"Good morning, sleepy head," Brittany greets, kissing Santana's forehead.

"Wha' time's it?" Brittany just loves Santana's just-woke-up raspy voice. She also loves being the first thing Santana sees when she finally opens her eyes.

"It's almost noon." Brittany feels all warm inside as deep brown eyes look to her, her morning eyes, the most open and unabashed in their loving than they are at any other point of the day. "I'm glad you got to sleep in."

"I was lonely in bed without you though." She pouts a little, and Brittany kisses her protruding bottom lip.

"So lonely you had to drool all over my pillow?"

"Did not."

"Whatever you say, honey." Brittany smiles, and lets Santana cuddle further into her, massaging her temples as she does so.

"How'd you know I had a headache?"

"Because cheap champagne sucks. Here, sit up, take this, you'll feel better." Brittany leans over for the pills from the nightstand, and Santana groans as she pushes herself up, dramatically slumping her body back against Brittany's after she swallows.

"Where'd you go, anyway?"

"I had very, very important things to do this morning." Brittany grins and kisses her temple, watching the way Santana's previously grumpy face lights up at her smile. "I brought you back coffee and breakfast."

"I have the best fiancee in the entire world." Santana tilts her head up and kisses Brittany's lips, accepting the hot cup she presses into her hands.

"And I maybe brought you something else, something that's even better than ham and cheese croissants."

"Inconceivable!" Santana laughs, using her best Vizzini voice, and making Brittany giggle over what an incurable dork her lady love is, one of her all time favorite things about the beautiful girl in her arms. "What is it?"

Brittany pulls the ring box from her pocket and watches as Santana nearly melts right into the bedsheets. "Britt-" she breathes, her eyes immediately misting.

"Santana, I have loved you as long as I can remember. You are the most wonderful thing in my life, my person, and I promise to love and honor you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" When she finally pulls open the ring box, Santana is crying in earnest, hot tears dripping one after the other onto Brittany's t-shirt.

"You already agreed, remember?" Santana jokes, pressing their lips together for a watery kiss. "And yes, baby, I can't wait to marry you. And Britt, that ring. It's too much, how-"

"It's taken care of, honey. Don't worry. You like it?" Brittany asks, the smallest bit of uncertainty in her tone.

"Like it? It's perfect. Seriously Brittany it's the perfect ring, I love it and you so, so much. Will you put it on?" Brittany's smile widens as she pulls the platinum band from the box and kisses each knuckle on Santana's ring finger before slipping the diamond on. She then presses her lips to Santana's open palm and mumbles another "I love you."

They lie tangled in each other for a few long minutes before Santana's stomach grumbles loudly and they both burst into a laugh. "Eat your breakfast, baby," Brittany prods, "I'll pop in the Sweet Valley High."

While Brittany busies herself getting the DVDs ready, Santana sets to work on her breakfast. She's nearly done when Brittany gets back into bed with her, and offering Britt the last bite of her sandwich, Santana takes a long sip of her coffee, then cuddles into Brittany's side.

Almost immediately, Brittany shifts her position, curling an arm around Santana, creating a pocket between her neck and her chest. At this Santana smiles, and quickly falls into her natural place, her ear against her fiancées chest, listening to the beat of her heart. Brittany's fingers run through her hair, and her thumb rubs circles behind her ear, making Santana nearly purr in contentment.

"Feels good." She murmurs, and Brittany is pretty sure both of them might fall back to sleep. "So good."

"Mhmm." Brittany smiles, closing her eyes. "We really should pack."

"Yeah. And say goodbye to everyone else. And start planning our wedding." Santana agrees, and Brittany can tell she's already begun making mental lists, something that's probably vitally important, if they are going to plan a whole wedding in six months. "But let's just lay here for one more our. This morning can be about us, baby, before we go back to the chaos of New York."

"Sounds good to me, honey. We have a lot to do when we get back."

"I know. Flowers, a caterer, a place. Oh, and we'll need tents if it's outside, because I love you Alanis Morissette, but I do _not _want rain to ruin our wedding day."

"Rain means good luck, you know." Brittany smiles, pecking Santana's lips, already easing her anxiety about something going wrong. It doesn't matter if it rains, snows, hails, their wedding day will be perfect, because they're marrying each other.

"Really? Well, then we _definitely _better get some tents and hope it rains on our wedding day."

"San, I think we've made so much of our own good luck, that rain or shine, it doesn't matter."

"Such a sap," Santana jokes, tickling at Brittany's ribs and kissing her before finally climbing out of bed for the first time all day.

"Hey, what do you think about taking Tubbs with us? Think your parents would be willing to part with him?" Santana asks, feigning nonchalance but obviously failing because Brittany's smile turns gentle and adoring as it always does when Santana is sticky-sweet cute. "_What_? I know you miss him, and cats pretty much take care of themselves, right? Although he may be over the weight limit if we try to take him as a carry-on on the plane."

"San!" she chides. "You know he's sensitive about his weight!"

"He's not even HERE, Britt," she defends, but Brittany only pouts further. "Oh sorry, does he have super sensitive superhero hearing now? Plus, it's not like it isn't true. Didn't the vet say last year he was the fattest domestic house cat they'd ever treated?"

"Yes, the plaque is still hanging in the lobby. We're very proud." She pauses and eyes Santana up and down, finally allowing the smile to crack across her face as she pushes herself up and bounds across the bed on all-fours to grab at Santana's waist. "You really want to take him with us?"

"I really do. He's your family, you know? And next spring, he's going to be my family, too." Brittany can only squeal at how big of a squishy teddy bear Santana is before yanking her backwards back onto the bed and peppering her whole face with kisses.

The next day is a flurry of activity for Brittany and Santana, packing their things, calling the airline to buy a ticket for Lord Tubbington, and preparing him for the trip ahead. Brittany is a little heartbroken that he has to ride under the plane, but Santana promises that they'll pack him extra treats, and she maybe even runs to the pet store while Brittany is in the shower, to buy him a catnip stuffed rabbit to keep him company on the trip.

By six o'clock, they're both sort of exhausted, and would love nothing more than to share another bath, and to curl up together in Santana's big bed watching the Real Housewives marathon. But they know they can't, they've promised their parents one last dinner before they head back to New York (though Santana's sort of sure that seeing their mothers there is going to be a regular occurrence, what with a wedding to plan).

"You look really pretty tonight." Brittany tells Santana, as she's standing in front of the mirror, intentionally screwing in the small oval shaped diamond earrings that her parents had bought her for her eighteenth birthday, loving how they match perfectly with the brand new diamond that glitters on her finger.

"Britt." Santana's lips tug upward in a smile, meeting Brittany's eyes in the glass, and realizing that no matter how many times Brittany compliments her, she never sounds any less genuine. In the reflection, Santana takes in Brittany's appearance, soft curls falling over her shoulders, bangs swept to the side, and that little twinkle in her eye, the one that makes her heart overflow, because she knows she's the one that look is saved for. In that instant, she feels like there's so much she wants to say, but at the same time, there just aren't words enough. Instead, she simply smiles, because Brittany knows, and she turns to kiss her, not caring about smudging her lipstick. "You too."

"Ready for BreadStix?"

"Am I ever NOT ready for BreadStix?" Santana laughs, grabbing her coat and keys from the bed and slipping her hand into Brittany's opened palm. "We really should leave all of our clothes here so I can just fill the suitcase up. We can buy new stuff and home…but breadsticks…"

"San, we are in the biggest city in the world. I'm sure, if you agreed to TRY breadsticks somewhere else, we'd find better ones."

"Don't you say that, Brittany Pierce. You know better than anyone that I will never, ever cheat. Same goes for my sticks."

"My loyal fianceé." Brittany teases, sneaking one last kiss. "Let's go."

The drive to BreadStix was quick, although Brittany is a little nervous at the way Santana drifts slightly to her left, every time her eye catches the ring. When they pull up in a front row spot, Santana nearly jumped out of the car, following the smell of freshly baked bread sticks and Brittany giggles, letting Santana tug her along into the restaurant where their parents wait. When they walk in, they don't realize anything is amiss, until the waitress, the same one who has been serving them since they were sixteen (and who's face Santana flashes her ring it, then points at Brittany's, telling her how they're getting married) leads them to the back, and the chorus of voices is deafening.

"Surprise!"


	3. Chapter 3

The first person Santana sees when she gets over the initial shock of a whole room full of people shouting and cheering at her is Abuela. Their eyes meet from across the room and Santana actually loses her breath, because there is her _abuelita_, standing a head shorter than Brittany's Grandma Fanny but smiling just as wide, her eyes sparkling with tears. Brittany squeezes their clasped hands and begins to pull Santana into the room, but Santana can't look away. Her abuela looks so _proud_.

"_Te amo, mi corazon_," her abuela mouths, pressing her hand over her heart as if she were trying to keep it from bursting from her chest. Santana swipes quickly at her own tears before finally looking around the remainder of the room. The event space is chock full of their friends and family, all of them on their feet and clapping and whooping raucously as their parents meet them at the entryway and lead them to a table at the front of the room. Before either Santana or Brittany have time to process much of anything, Maribel is thrusting champagne flutes into their open hands and Julio is clanking his own glass with a fork to get the attention of the room.

"First of all," he calls out when the ruckus finally settles, "thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate the engagement of our beautiful daughters. Although I actually think Santana may be more excited about the breadsticks than the ring on her own finger, but at least she's trying to put on a brave face. Right, _niña_?" he jokes, smiling even broader as Santana ducks her head in embarrassment and Brittany kisses her cheek. "Jokes aside, though, I want to thank Susan and Marshall for raising such a wonderful girl. Brittany, we love you so much. Maribel and I couldn't be happier to have such an intelligent, kind, and caring young woman joining our family. The love you have for our daughter, and have had for many years now, is undeniable and we know Santana has truly found her soulmate. If everyone could raise their glasses, I'd like to propose a toast." Nearly fifty champagne flutes raise into the air and Santana feels a chill run down her spine. "To Brittany and Santana. Congratulations to you both, we're so proud of you, girls."

"Here, here!" Puck shouts, following it up with a loud wolf whistle as a chorus of "cheers!" echo around the room and glasses clang together.

Santana mouths a 'thank you' to her father before tapping her glass with Brittany's, kissing her lips and knocking back the entire glass in a few quick gulps.

"I love you," Brittany mumbles, tucking her spare hand into Santana's back pocket and leaning her head onto Santana's shoulder. "And don't worry, I know you love that bling on your finger more than the breadsticks."

"And I love you more than both combined times a billion," Santana adds, pressing a kiss to Brittany's forehead and smiling so widely she fears her face might freeze that way.

"Alright, alright you two, you've got a room full of people here for you. Save the making out for the bedroom. Preferably mine." Puck smirks, and gets met with a thwack on the head from Mercedes.

"Her grandmother is here." Mercedes hisses, and Santana shoots her a grateful look. She definitely knows who the person is that she'll ask to stand up beside her when she marries Brittany, that singular hardcore friend who is done more for the two of them than either can even express her gratitude for.

"Thanks, 'Cedes." Santana nods, playing with her fiancée's fingers as Brittany stops a waitress passing champagne glasses to pass a fresh one to Santana, and take another for herself.

"While you're all here." Brittany's voice cuts through the tittering of their guests, and everyone turns their attention back to the happy couple. "I'd also like to say a few things on behalf of both of us, if it's okay with you, honey."

"Of course." Santana feels those butterflies fluttering inside of her belly, making her laugh, because of Brittany speaking for both of them, as the Pierces, or the Pierce-Lopezes, or whatever name it is that they decide upon (Santana would take Brittany's name in an instant, but she's pretty sure Britt will want to hyphenate).

"We'd just like to thank you all for this, especially our parents, for throwing a party like this on such short notice. Santana and I, we spent a year overseas, on dozens of beaches in Hawaii, and then another six months traveling the country and making our professional dreams happen, but Lima, and all of you, you're home to us, and there's no one in the world we'd rather share the beginning of our future together with." Brittany stops her speech, unable to help herself from pressing another kiss to Santana's cheek. "Santana got to propose to me, so now it's kind of my turn to tell you all how I feel-"

"Britt-"

"Nope, babe, I get to tell everyone we know how awesome you are, okay?"

"Fine." Santana rolls her eyes, her cheeks heating up, since she still has a hard time with anyone saying nice things about her.

"Good. Now that we've settled that." Brittany grins, and there's a tittering of laughter among their guests. "I think I knew that I was going to marry Santana from the first time I met her. There was just something in her eyes that called out to me, that told me she was the one. I know people say that, and it always sounds super cheesy, but I'm telling you, it's true. I fell in love with this good hearted, beautiful girl, before I even knew what love is, and now I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest person in the world, that I'll get to call the woman she has become my wife. It wasn't easy to get to where we are today, but I am so, so hopelessly in love with this gorgeous lady here-"

"Brittany-"

"Just telling the truth, San." Brittany beams, and they both can see that Abuela has started to cry, and their moms aren't that far behind her. "Anyway, before my fiancée bursts into flames-"

"We've seen her overalls, it's already happened." Puck interrupts again, and earns another smack.

"The overalls are hot, don't you dare tease her for them." Brittany glares. "So as I was saying, thank you all for your love and support, we couldn't be more grateful for it. So this toast is for all of you, but mostly for Santana, because I love you, Santana Lopez, and you have made me the happiest woman in the world."

"That's right, bitches!" A familiar voice cuts through the room, and both Brittany and Santana turn around, shocked that of all people, Sugar Motta has managed to show up. "I get back to Lima just in time to hear that you two are getting hitched? It's about time!"

"_Sugar_?!" Brittany blurts, her jaw dropping in surprise at the sight of their old classmate strolling into the place like she owned it, tossing her coat into the arms of Mr. Schue as she struts by and pulling both of them into a tight hug.

"I am so happy I want to cry," she shrieks, her voice so high-pitched and strained Santana can barely make out the words. "Ugh, you two I swear. It's like a fairy tale! When is the wedding? Where? Can I be the flower girl? I need to know everything."

"Erm," Santana mumbles, her eyes flitting awkwardly to Brittany as Sugar plants a wet kiss to both of their cheeks one after the other. They hadn't talked at all about wedding plans.

"We really haven't thought about it yet," starts Brittany, extricating herself and holding Sugar at arm's length. "Where have you _been_? Tina said something about camels?"

"First of all, wanky-"

"Not camel_toe_, Santana, actual camels," Sugar corrects, rolling her eyes dramatically. "And yes, I was in Timbuktu with my father. The Sahara is lovely this time of year, you should really make the visit some day."

"Well, anyways," Brittany calls, clearing her throat and getting the attention back from the crowd of guests but lacing together the fingers of one hand with Santana's and the other with Sugar. "Thank you all for coming, it means the world to us both."

"Here, here!" The chorus of voices and clinking raised glasses crescendos around the room and Santana can't help but kiss Brittany long and deep, even with everyone watching. There's a loud wolf-whistle she knows can only be Puck and her smile cracks so wide the kiss breaks, giddy laughter bubbling deep from her throat. When she opens her eyes, Brittany's face is only an inch away and the entire room falls away. Brittany brings a hand to Santana's face, her thumb brushing tears Santana didn't realize she was crying and they just stare at each other. _She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable stinking world_.

"I can't wait to marry you," Santana urges, her voice low and deep. "I don't care if we do it in the middle of Central Park in my damn overalls, I just can't wait to be yours. Forever."

"Proudly so," Brittany beams, bouncing up in place with elation before wrapping Santana tight and lifting her clear off the ground.

"Santana, don't you dare even joke about wearing those God-forsaken overalls to a wedding,_dios mío__,_" her mother chides, clucking her tongue at them both. "I have a thousand ideas for the entire day, but let's save it for later. Tonight we want you to relax and enjoy your last night in Lima with your friends. Congratulations, _mijas_." And with one last kiss pressed to each of their cheeks, Brittany pulls Santana out onto the dance floor for their first dance as fiances.

"You two are just going to dance without _me?" _Sugar asks, hip checking Santana, who simply rolls her eyes. "Troubletones for life, bitches. So what's the deal, am I in the wedding, or what?"

"Uh, Sugar, we really haven't talked about any of that yet." Brittany senses Santana getting a little squirmy, as Sugar worms her way in between them, and they have to widen the space there.

"Is this a matter of money? Because I'm happy to finance the wedding, and the honeymoon, if need be."

"You're not coming on our honeymoon, Richie Bitch." The moniker is far more affectionate, coming from Santana, than it sounds. "And our parents will probably never forgive me for saying this, but we don't want you to pay for our wedding. I promise, you'll get a nice shiny invite in the mail, just text me your address."

"But what about-"

"Hey, Sugar!" Mercedes grabs her by the arm, and both Brittany and Santana shoot grateful looks in her direction. "Wanna sing backup for me? I'm about to dedicate a song to these two."

"Sugar Valentina Motta does _not _sing backup." Sugar rolls her eyes, much in the same way Santana does, Brittany thinks, and she's just about to tell Mercedes that Sugar can sing lead, for all she cares, when Mercedes interjects again.

"If you come up with me, I'll let you come on stage at the concert of your choosing when I go back on tour."

"Me? On a real stage? Okay, fine. But don't hog the mic."

"She's the maid of honor." Santana blurts, as soon as their two former Troubletones group mates are out of ear shot.

"_Sugar?" _Brittany gasps, eyes widening.

"Oh, _God _no, she'll probably show up in a white dress and try to sing our vows for us. I maybe, kind of have a soft spot for her, but I haven't gone insane." Santana laughs, stealing another kiss from Brittany. "I mean Mercedes. She's been a really good friend to us."

"Yeah, she has. I also, kind of maybe already asked Mike to be my best man."

"I think that's kind of perfect then. I'd like a small wedding, you know, not every member of the Glee club dancing down the aisle and stuff. Mike and Mercedes would be nice."

"Hi everyone, I'm Mercedes Jones-"

"And I'm Sugar Motta."

"Sugar, _backup._" Brittany and Santana look to the stage just in time to see Mercedes pushing Sugar back. "I've been lucky enough to spend a _lot _of time with these girls on tour. A few years ago, I got to sing up on stage to them when they'd just begun dating, and now, I feel the same way I did back then. I've never seen two people more in love than Brittany and Santana."

"Holla!" Sugar shouts, bouncing on her toes and clapping.

"This one's for you guys."

"Puck, if you please," Mercedes nods, grabbing the microphone as Puck picks up his guitar and joins her at the front of the room. As he begins to pluck the opening riff to the song, Brittany smiles wide and presses her nose into Santana's redding face before wrapping one arm around Santana's waist and pulling her hand into perfect ballroom dance position. They kiss softly as Mercedes speaks. "I got to know Brittany and Santana pretty well while we were touring the country this past summer. Santana, you may think I couldn't hear you singing this song to Brittany every few nights when you thought I was asleep in the next bed, but you're not as sly as you'd like to think. Congratulations, y'all."

Santana's eyes fill with tears as Mercedes begins to sing and Brittany leads her in curlicues around the makeshift dance floor. "_You look so wonderful in your dress, I love your hair like that. The way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back. We are surrounded by all of these lies and people that talk too much. You've got the kind of look in your eyes as if no one knows anything but us_."

Santana feels giddily drunk, a mixture of the champagne, the circles Brittany is leading them in and the beaming stars that shine from Brittany's gaze. Suddenly they're the only two in the room and Brittany presses their foreheads together as they move as one. She nearly melts into the floor when Brittany starts to sing softly in her just-for-Santana voice. "_Should this be the last thing that I see, I want you to know its enough for me. 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need._"

"_So in love_," they sing together to each other, not once breaking eye contact and existing solely in their own world, the world they built together, the world at one time Santana was so scared to exist in but now never wants to leave. When Brittany senses Santana begin to get dizzy, she slows their movements and wraps both arms around Santana's back, her hands rubbing soothing circles as she leans forward to kiss Santana's nose and then her lips.

This time Santana picks up the second chorus as she links her hands up around Brittany's neck. "_You look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me. The way it brings out the blue in your eyes, it's the Tenerife Sea. And all of the voices surrounding us here, they just fade out when you take a breath_."

"I love you," Brittany mumbles, taking Santana's top lip between her own and running her tongue along its length.

Mercedes' soulful voice is liquid as the words twist and turn around them. "_I'm so in love, so in love. So in love, love, love, love_."

All through the song, Brittany and Santana are just wrapped up entirely in each other, trading soft kisses, brushing noses, whispering more I love you'd. To everyone that watches, it's apparent just how in love they are, just how much they're meant to spend the rest of their lives together. It's a tap on Brittany's shoulder, sometime after Puck has begun singing All That I'm Asking For that breaks them from their reverie, and when they snap back the reality, there are abuela and Grandma Fanny, waiting for them to acknowledge their presence.

"Alma didn't want to interrupt you, but I told her if we were waiting for you two to notice someone else in the room but us, we'd kick the bucket before it happened."

"Grandma!" Brittany laughs, when Santana's mouth drops open, though why she hasn't yet come to expect these types of remarks from Brittany's grandmother, she's unsure. "Stop talking about dying. And we would have noticed you…eventually."

"Sure, six hours later maybe, like the time you two locked yourself in my attic and I could-"

"Anyway." Santana quickly cuts her off, cheeks burning, especially because her abuelita is right there. "What is it we can do for you?"

"Well, nieta, I know it's not traditional…but since maybe we're creating new kinds of traditions here, I was hoping I could borrow Brittany from you for a bit. I've heard she's the best dancer around."

"And I'm getting stuck with you, kiddo." Fanny elbows Santana under the ribs, taking Santana's hand between both of hers.

"Grandma Fanny, I thought I was your favorite. Didn't you tell me that you liked me better than Brittany?"

"Shh, quiet, you, come dance with me."

Fanny pulls Sanana away from Brittany, and Brittany blows a kiss to her fiancee, laughing as she does, before turning to Alma. Santana's grandmother is nervous, it's fairly obvious, but like only she is capable of, Brittany gives her a disarming smile.

"Did my grandma trick you into coming over here to dance with us?" Brittany asks quietly, feeling butterflies in her stomach, even though everything between them had been put to rest.

"No, no. I was actually the one who asked her to come with me, distract my granddaughter a bit. I know you're leaving in the morning, so I figured a dance was as much private time as we'd get before then." Abuela slowly moves closer to Brittany, taking both of her hands as Rachel joins Puck in singing Thank You For Being a Friend (because apparently they couldn't think of anything better than The Golden Girls theme song for a grandmother/granddaughter dance). "Brittany, I just really wanted to thank you."


End file.
